Islwyn Cedric
| name = Islwyn Cedric | honorific-suffix = | image = Islwyn Cedric.png|300px | order = 13th Prime Minister of the Centralist Republic of Kymry | president = Rhys Lawgoch Malcolm Russell | term_start = 13th October 1991 | term_end = 26th September 1999 | predecessor = Matthew Griffiths | successor = Carwyn Maddock |deputy = | constituency = Blaegran |order2 = Leader of the Opposition |primeminister2 =Matthew Griffiths |predecessor2 = Michael Gwent |successor2 = Thomas Lawson | term_start2 = 13th May 1990 | term_end2 = 13th August 1991 |order3 = Leader of the National Party |predecessor3 = Michael Gwent |successor3 = James Bromson | term_start3 =13th May 1991 | term_end3 = 26th January 2000 |order5 = Minister of Social Services |primeminister5 = Frederick Joseph |predecessor5 = Joseph Averling |successor5 = Neil Fornant | term_start5 =14th April 1976 | term_end5 = 28th November 1980 | birth_date = | birth_place = Barnath, Kymry | alma_mater = University of Barnath | occupation = | party = National Party Anti-Revolutionary Party (1970-90) |spouse = Danielle Hogarth |children = 3 |profession = Politician | religion = | signature = }} Islwyn Andrew Cedric (born 14th April 1942, aged 74) is a former Kymrian National politician who served as the Prime Minister of Kymry between 1991 and 2000. He served as National leader 1990 to 2001, Leader of the Opposition from 1990 to 1991 and Minister of Social Services under the Frederick Joseph government from 1976 to 1980. Maddock was the MP for Blaegran from 1973 to his retirement in 2000. Born in a skilled working class family in 1942, Cedric studied Economics at the University of Barnath and worked for in the from 1963 until 1971, when he ran for the House of Councillors in the 1971 election for the National party in the safe seat of Blaegran. In 1976 he was appointed as Minister of Social Services by the Prime Minister Frederick Joseph, a role he held until 1980 when the National-Christian Democratic coalition lost to the Labour party under Matthew Griffiths. During the 1980's Cedric emerged as one of the moderate members of the National party identifying with . After the 1988 election on which the National party suffered a third consecutive defeat after being set by factional infighting Cedric left the shadow frontbench and spoke about the need to revitalise the party on a unity ticket. In 1990 Cedric successfully toppled the new right National leader Michael Gwent in a leadership and started to exploit divisions in the Labour-Radical government causing it to fall in 1991. This allowed Cedric to lead the National party into the biggest landslide for any Kymrian political party in the 1991, defeating the incumbent Labour government with Cedric becoming Prime Minister. The Cedric government presided over a booming economy, and largely maintained the mixed economy that the Labour government had bequeathed to them. Cedric was successful in passing right-to-work laws and reducing union power, as well as implementing a . Cedric also toughened immigration policy and led Kymry in participating in the Kosovo War. However, he came into conflict with his Treasury Minister over the EEC and later the , with Cedric being pro-European whilst his party was much more Eurospectic. Cedric's government was re-elected in 1995, but with a reduced majority. Throughout his term, Cedric's tensions with his Eurospectics intensified. In 1998 Cedric held an unsuccessful referendum which saw voters reject Cedric's proposal for Kymry to adopt the Euro. This weakened his government, and so in the 1999 election his government was defeated. He retired from national politics in the general election that year. Since retiring from frontline politics, Cedric has gone on public speaking talks and has worked as a consultant for several centre-right think tanks. The Cedric premiership has generally been looked upon favourably by academics, with Cedric being credited for sound economic management and ending the Kymrian centre rights long period in the political wilderness between 1980-91. However, he has been criticised for his governments divided stance on the EU. His industrial relations and tax reform have also been controversial. Cedric is the only rightist prime minister to lead a single-party government, with all other right wing prime ministers leading coalition governments. Category:Individuals Category:Prime Ministers of Kymry Category:National Party (Kymry)